


Pale Moonlight

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blood (though it's barely there), F/M, It's an idea i had and i wrote is as a b-day present, M/M, Major Character Death (Michelle), Middle Age Time, Vampire AU, blood sucking, mentioned smut, sort of contract-thingy, tagging is fun amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy runs. He runs away from Dean, his mother's new husband. He runs away from Lord Chester King, his cruel master. He runs with his little sister, who had to see her father kill her mother in a drunken haze. <br/>Eggs soon comes to a mysterious castle and has to find out that it is inhabited by vampires. Unknowingly he had offered anything in return for shelter for one night. Somehow he stays for a longer time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Natalia (or sofieandmuta (tumblr)) a happy birthday from my very cold flat (who needs a functioning heating system! Ha, i love to freeze esp. in my own flat and bed) and hope yesterday was nice.

Eggsy was freezing as he wandered through the night. Daisy on his shoulders had long ago fallen asleep and her breathing was so soft he feared she would stop to breath altogether. The moon shone bright over the snowy plains and whenever Eggs exhaled his breath turned to ice, which then crusted his scarf, cooling down his throat even more.

At every inhale, the icy air stung the young man’s tongue and throat. His feet were froze pieces of meat attached to his stiff and cold legs, but still he moved forward, steadily through the night. He had long ago stopped to care if they would survive. All was better than staying under Lord Chester Kings rule.

Just two days ago Eggsy had returned home to find his mother dead on the threshold of the small hut they lived in. Dean was laying on the table in the small kitchen-living room-bedroom and slept through his alcohol haze. Daisy had sat in one corner, the farthest from her father and stared at the scene with wide, terrified eyes.

Eggsy, who had to endure so much pain from his stepfather, saw red that moment. He had grabbed Daisy, some food, some clothes and had ran away. Where didn’t matter in that second, just _away_. Daisy had stopped talking ever since and Eggsy gave up to get her out of her terrified shell on the first night. He had stopped only twice so far. Both times he had gotten them a small room in a farmer’s house by looking miserable.

He knew that he was now beyond Lord Chester’s reach. The stone that had marked the end of the man’s realm had been barely visible, but Eggsy had spotted it nonetheless. A shudder ran through him and he stopped walking for a second to look around. A large stone stood just a few feet away from him. Taller as Eggsy, it stood well above the snow piling up at it’s foot.

Eggsy squinted at the coat of arms. It was a weird knot and the young man squinted at it in the pale moonlight. Daisy shifted on his back and murmured something. He understood it as a plea to find a warm place and moved on, following the road further down, praying for a house or a village. He was soon rewarded with a pale light ahead. But when he approached it, it turned out to be a gateway. The gates were thrown out and the snow testified that it must be open for a longer time.

Slowly and carefully Eggsy walked through the thickening snow towards the building further into the property. It was large, imposing and terrifying. But he held towards it, wishing for a miracle. The stone steps up to the double doors were covered in snow, but no ice. No footsteps were visible and Eggsy worried that he had come to an empty castle. Still he knocked and waited patiently.

He was rewarded with the opening of a small door and a pale, bald man with sharp eyes and a long dark robe.

   “Who are you?” The man asked.

   “I’m sorry to bother so late at night and I know that I do not belong here, but could you let me and my little sister stay here over night? We will be gone in the morning…” The man lifted his hand.

   “Be quiet boy. I am not the one to decide on that, my master is.” He stepped aside. “But do come in.” Eggsy followed the man, clearly the butler into the entrance hall. “Wait here.” Eggsy did as ordered, checking on Daisy on his back. When the butler returned, another man was behind him. Imposing, tall and terrifyingly beautiful. Eggsy swallowed at the sight of the master.

   “Good evening.” The man said smoothly and Eggsy’s knees buckled nearly. He was like out of one of Eggsy’s day dreams where a handsome, rich man would come and take him into his services.

   “Evening.” Eggsy said and shivered suddenly when the master’s eyes met his. Dark brown, reminding Eggsy of the dried blood on the threshold of his house.

   “I take it you have run away.” Eggsy swallowed and flushed.

   “Aye, sir.” The master nodded slowly and began to circle Eggsy.

   “You are fully away that I can easily bring you back to your former master and have him punish you.” The shiver that ran down Eggsy’s back was not from the cold.

   “Aye.” He said meekly.

   “What do you propose me to do?” The master stopped right in front of Eggsy.

   “Sir…I will do anything, if you only help me and my little sister.” Falling on his numb knees, the young man bowed his head in defeat and submission. “Please, all I beg of you is a place to stay the night. We will be gone by the morning.”

   “What is your name?”

   “Eggsy sir. And she’s called Daisy.”

   “I am Lord Harry Hart of the Kingsman.” Eggsy looked up and in the moonlight, Lord Harry’s teeth glinted and he saw with shock that they were pointed, but just slightly so.

   “You are…”

   “Yes indeed.” Lord Harry smiled, his teeth more immanent. “But you offered me _anything_ in return for a sleeping place.” The man resumed his circling. “I offer you and your sister a place forever in return for this _anything_.”

 “If you want to drink her blood…!” Eggsy hissed and glared at the other man. The butler laughed harshly.

   “Be quiet. He would never drink a child’s blood. He doesn’t even touch a human without the human’s consent.”

   “Merlin, that’s enough.” Lord Harry said decisively. The butler stepped back.

   “So you offer me a place to live in return for my blood?”

   “Indeed.”

   “You swear no to touch Daisy. Or anyone for that matter.”

   “Indeed. Also only I will feed off you. Merlin has his own donator.” Lord Harry stopped again in front of Eggsy. “What do you say?”

   “What option do I have?” Eggsy said with a bitter smile and shrugged. “I will do it.” Lord Harry smiled again, his teeth barred.

   “Good. My butler Merlin will lead you to a room. Food will be brought to you soon.” Then the master was gone. Eggsy followed Merlin through the dark castle until he was lead into a bedroom.

   “I wish you a good night.” Merlin said before vanishing. Eggsy sighed and untied Daisy from his back.

 

_⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄_

 

Eggsy looked out of the window. It was his third week in the large castle and Daisy had gotten accustomed to life here. Merlin’s human partner was Roxanne, a beautiful woman with sparkling eyes and quick wit. She had a daughter about the age of Daisy and the half-human was an adorable thing. The two girls had started to run around the castle, causing mischief.

   “Do you like it here?” Lord Harry asked behind him. The vampire stood by the large bookcases.

   “It is pleasant life.” Eggsy admitted a bit annoyed. “But I wonder when you will take advantage of me.”

   “Advantage.” His new master seemed more amused than angry. “Eggsy, may I remind you that I have lived off animal blood over ninety-three years? You are the first human since nearly a hundred years who offers me their blood. I will only turn to you when I need it truly.”

   “And when would that be?” The man rummage around with some books.

   “I assume soon.” Eggsy shot around.

   “How about now. I want to get over with it!” Lord Harry arched his eyebrows, but sat the books in his arms down on a small mahogany table. When he walked over, he got predatory and Eggsy swallowed. He had never seen something this arousing. Lord Hart took his head and gently bent it to the left side. With his other hand he pulled the cravat off and opened the first button to Eggsy’s shirt collar.

   “Do you really want to do this?” Even now, with slightly more red eyes than usual, Lord Harry hesitated and looked away from Eggsy’s neck on his face.

   “You fed, clothed and pampered my sister and me.” The young man said stubbornly. The vampire gave into his instincts and nosed the young man’s neck. Eggsy wrapped his hands around Lord Harry’s shoulder and clung to him as he felt the hot mouth of the vampire on him.

The sharp prick of teeth through his skin was painful, but then it was a little dazing, but nothing more. Eggsy tried not to moan at the absolute closeness of the vampire to him. Unlike his expectations, Lord Harry was warm as a human and he smelled of smoke and good whiskey and something else. Pressing himself even closer to his master, Eggsy arched up and let Lord Harry hold him up and steady against his chest. Slowly, the vampire pulled away.

   “Eggsy.” Lord Harry said. Only now the young man noticed the hard cock against his own hardened member. He looked into Lord Harry’s eyes and moaned softly. Very slowly the vampire moved to kiss Eggsy. The sharp tang of blood was fleeting and was replaced with a soft taste with addicting qualities.

   “Lord Harry.” The vampire suddenly snarled and Eggsy felt a sudden surge and they stood in different room. Everything was velvet red. He was gently dropped on a soft bed. Everything that followed was a haze.

 

_⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄_

 

Eggsy looked over the fields, spring pricking at the corners of the country. Harry by his side. Daisy had just left with her husband and Eggsy watched his sister carriage leave.

   “Ever regretted it?” Eggsy looked over his shoulder. Harry stood there, still the same silver fox he had been the night the two had met for the first time.

   “No. Why do you ask me this all the time?”

   “You could have gone with Daisy, finding a life out there, in the world of the living.”

   “The world of the living has no appeal to me anymore.” Eggsy smiled. Three weeks he had lived in the castle as a human. Ever since then as a vampire by his love’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
